User talk:~Boggy B~
Chat CSS Got super sidetracked earlier, sorry. Anyway, in order to move the image in chat to be centered according to the actual chat area rather than the full window, all you'd need to do is change the selection in MediaWiki:Wikia.css from: .ChatWindow #WikiaPage ...to: .ChatWindow .Chat In order to keep the color of the entire chat window as it is, you'd then want to add a second entry as follows: .ChatWindow #WikiaPage { background-color: #695a53; } Finally, in order to have change the image to be of a variable size depending on the size of the chat window, change the values of the background property as follows: background: url(http://images.wikia.com/worms/images/7/77/ChatBackground.svg) 30% center/50% auto no-repeat fixed; Altogether, it should look like this: .ChatWindow #WikiaPage { background-color: #695a53; } .ChatWindow .Chat { background: url(http://images.wikia.com/worms/images/7/77/ChatBackground.svg) 30% center/50% auto no-repeat fixed; } I think that should cover everything, but lemme know if it doesn't. Oscuritaforze (talk) 02:33, April 19, 2015 (UTC) :Alright, thanks. Koenachtig or Orangitu could try that out, or you could yourself if they promote you to admin (I'll ask for their votes tomorrow via Steam chat). :—Boggy B (talk) 02:40, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Templates Some of the templates are still unreadable with the new color palette. Would you mind starting on editing those? Let me know if you need help with it. Cheers. Koenachtig (talk) 19:40, May 19, 2015 (UTC) :Wouldn't that require CSS (which I know little-to-nothing about)? :I'm procrastinating again, so, I still haven't gotten around to fully learning HTML yet. :—Boggy B (talk) 12:13, May 20, 2015 (UTC) ::It's pretty easy. I'd suggest just trying it out (that's the best way to learn, I'd say). Use the 'preview' function or the Sandbox for that :) ::Cheers, Koenachtig (talk) 12:36, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Duplicate Categories I apologize for the duplicate categories. I completely forgot and thought that they weren't there. This won't be happening again. (-Ezioprez9709-) 12:13, June 16, 2015 (UTC)Ezioprez9709 :It's fine, no need to apologize. :—Boggy B (talk) 13:30, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Worms 3D music I just want to acknowledge your effort to provide the right info on the music in the Worms 3D Title screen. I removed the part that was wrong, and tried to find out which versions used the Worms 4: Mayhem music. It is much better to find the right trivia than just reverting. Thank you. Danuhau (talk) 12:54, June 26, 2015 (UTC) :No problem. I'd always prefer adding as much accurate information on the subject as possible rather than an insufficient summary. :—Boggy B (talk) 17:33, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Bad link on your profile page, Boggy B. Hey, uh...the link on your profile page on how to make the gauge not go overboard...the video is not there anymore... :( CoOkIe1164 (talk) 19:29, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know. No idea why it's unavailable. :—Boggy B (talk) 23:52, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Long time no see Yahoo, Long time no see. :D Nadiya2000 (talk) 05:42, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Ezioprez9709's Message Hey, I was editing the Worms 4 page and for some bizarre reason everything on the page was deleted. If you could find out what caused the issue to occur, that would be great. Thanks. (-Ezioprez9709-) :I think it's just you... The article looks fine to me. Probably an odd bug. :—Boggy B (talk) 01:07, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Message on my Talk Page No, he is a user who I blocked a year ago from the GTA Wiki who ever since has been trying to get me to unblock him. Pretty pathetic really. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 15:04, August 16, 2015 (UTC) :I gave him an official warning, so, no worries. I'll block him if he gets all butt-hurt again. :—Boggy B (talk) 15:06, August 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Nice one, thanks. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 15:44, August 16, 2015 (UTC)